Nuestra única forma de amar
by Persei
Summary: Shonen ai. KaixSei. Situado al final de la serie.


No llores – susurré, poniendo las manos sobre el cristal que me separaba de él.

Él se dejó caer recargándose contra la puerta y continuó derramando lágrimas.

- Sei, tonto, te dije que no lloraras más…

Apreté los puños y dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados. Él no podía oírme ni verme y yo tenía que marcharme ya, pero no quería dejarlo solo.

- Ya no llores…

Di media vuelta y me alejé de aquella ventana, esperando que Sei pudiese mejorarse pronto.

- Rompiste las reglas.

Desvié la mirada y permanecí en mi misma postura arrodillado en el piso, sin decir o hacer más.

- Kai, si dejé que Manatsu y tú permaneciesen en este espacio, no fue para que me desobedecieran. Les di la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de afuera para poder decirles adiós de forma apropiada.

- Saya-san… - musitó Mana-chan, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro –. Es que Sei-san está…

- Ustedes ya no tienen ningún motivo para interferir en la vida de esos humanos. Pensé que ya lo habían entendido – Saya suspiró y abrió una brecha en la dimensión –. Volveré a mi trabajo, después hablaremos de tu castigo, Kai.

Desapareció en un instante y yo me levanté, Manatsu me miraba, preocupada y devolvió su vista al suelo.

- Mana-chan, ¿no crees que sería mucho mejor que nos mandase al sueño eterno por fin? Aun si vemos a las personas que amamos… no sirve de nada, porque ya no somos capaces de ayudarlos.

- Kai…

- Cuando Saya-san regrese, le diré que me devuelva a las profundidades de su ser.

- ¡No digas eso! Kai, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Tú nunca te rindes tan fácil! Sé que es difícil ver a Sei-san tan mal y por eso mismo no deberías darte por vencido…

Manatsu me veía con sus bonitos ojos ahora brillantes a causa de las lágrimas. Sei… ¿seguiría llorando?

- Aunque no lo creas, Sei-san todavía te siente a su lado, protegiéndolo – susurró –. Si tú desapareces… él lo sentirá y su tristeza no tendrá remedio.

- Mana-chan, ¿tú tienes la esperanza de volver a encontrarte con Ichika algún día?

Manatsu sonrió, nostálgica, y examinó sus manos.

- La última vez que la vi, me despedí realmente de ella y entonces tuvimos la oportunidad de quedarnos en esta dimensión con vida… Yo nunca pensé que esto pasaría, por eso… por eso sí lo espero. Algún día me encontraré con ella de nuevo y por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es transmitirle mis sentimientos desde aquí y sé que lo siente, porque hace mucho que no la escucho llorar por las noches…

Recorrí con la vista los prados que se extendían alrededor de nosotros, después levanté mi vista al cielo; no era diferente del real.

- Entiendo – dije, sonriendo –. Perdóname por preocuparte, Manatsu-chan

Ella negó y me tomó de la mano.

- Vamos a cuidarlos sin verlos, Kai – me propuso.

Yo asentí, algún día estaríamos de frente una vez más y en ese momento yo… con seguridad se lo declararía.

-:-x-:-

- Kai… - murmuró entre sueños.

Sonreí y me aproximé hasta su cama, hincándome de frente a ella. Me dediqué a contemplarlo en silencio. Su mano derecha permanecía sobre su pecho y la otra estaba escondida entre las sábanas, su cabello se extendía sobre las almohadas y algunos mechones tapaban ligeramente sus ojos ahora cerrados. Los aparté con delicadeza y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Kai – repitió, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas.

- No llores, Sei, no lo hagas más – susurré, acercándome para depositar un beso en su frente.

Él comenzó a abrir los ojos, cruzándolos con los míos. Se reincorporó rápidamente y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Estás aquí – dijo bajito.

- ¿Por qué has estado llorando, tonto? – inquirí, atrayéndolo hacia mí con mis manos sobre su cintura –. Te dije que no lo hicieras más…

Sentí que mi playera comenzaba a humedecerse y no me costó imaginar por qué. Con suavidad, lo alejé ligeramente de mí y tomé su rostro con mis manos antes de que pensase que me iría. Él se recargó contra mi mano derecha que acariciaba su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te volverás a ir? – preguntó, temeroso.

Yo no respondí, me levanté y me senté a su lado.

- Yo sé que dijiste que ése era nuestro verdadero adiós, pero aun así yo… ¡yo no quise creer que lo fue! ¡No quiero que te desprendas de mí, no quiero olvidarte y ya no quiero saber si te irás o no! Yo… yo sólo…

- Lo sé, Sei – musité.

Me acerqué a él y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Se relajó casi al instante y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, yo deslicé mis manos sobre su cintura y profundicé nuestro beso. Le dije en él que jamás lo había dejado, que siempre había estado ahí, para él, y que siempre sería así…

- Sei, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar solo – murmuré a su oído.

Tomé su mano y deposité un beso en ella, mientras que con la otra limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.

- Sólo hazlo cuando esté contigo…

Él sonrió y me besó, mis manos pasaron a sostener sus caderas y él escondió su rostro en mi clavícula.

- Te amo, Sei – solté, mientras él dejaba escapar un gemido que reprimió al instante.

- Ya no quiero que te vayas – susurró, todavía con el rostro escondido.

Me fue inevitable suavizar la mirada y tomar su rostro para obligarlo a verme a los ojos. En tanto yo continuaba con nuestra unión, también admiraba su hermosura y él no hizo más que ruborizarse mientras el calor aumentaba.

- Nunca lo he hecho – confesé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y tomó la iniciativa de un nuevo beso para terminar de entregarse completamente a mí.

Yo no le dejaría solo de nuevo. En el ahora únicamente había cabida para los dos y nuestro mundo, con sus lágrimas lejos y su sonrisa de felicidad adornando su imagen ante el espejo al que, todavía, temía enfrentarse.

- ¿Me prometes que no te arrebatará de mi lado?

- No pasará – aseguré, abrazándolo por detrás –. Sei, si no nos hubiéramos conocido… ¿crees que hubiera sido mejor?

Sei se giró en mi abrazo y clavó su mirada e la mía.

- Jamás.

Sonreí y le robé un pequeño beso.

- Saya-san, ¿es suficiente con esa respuesta? – pregunté, mientras lo estrechaba con dulzura.

Ella asintió y desapareció antes de que Sei la mirase.

- Ahora sí puedo quedarme contigo para siempre, Sei – aseveré, recargando mi cara contra su cabello. Él correspondió a mi abrazo y volví a sentir algo tibio mojando mi camisa.

- Está bien si lloro ahora, ¿verdad?

- Lo está – respondí.

Él es yo y yo soy él, distintos y cercanos. Nuestra única forma de amar es estar ahí, el uno para el otro y así sentimos que la vida es perfecta, y que todo está bien porque esa es la verdad.

Título.- **Nuestra única forma de amar.**

Iniciado y finalizado.- VII – IV – MMMVI

Por.- **Naomi Eiri.**

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
